The Earth Is Destroyed OH NOES!
by LenaxROCK
Summary: The earth finally gets taken over! But Zim didn't do it. What will happen when he finds out that it was TAK? May be a ZATR, not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this! Well, I don't know if anyone has thought of this kind of story before, so if there's already a Zim and Tak fic like this one, don't flame me because I haven't seen it if there is. ANYWAY, hope you enjoy it. Oh, and go over and look at my fanart! There's a link on my profile page--it is overflowing with Zim and Tak yayness! XD**

* * *

Screaming, panic, explosions, flames, annihilation, noise, chaos, danger, destruction, evil. If you were there that day that earth was taken over, that's how you would have described it. All was calm on the planet, and then all of a sudden, here came something, obscured to all, that brought utter Armeggedon within minutes of its landing.

That's how it all went down. After its arrival and destruction, nothing really calmed down; despair was just left for everyone. All people all over the earth were driven insane, dodging from all directions dissolving buildings and intensely hot fire falling from nowhere. This was the last leg of the mission -- one by one for all to bite the dust. And it was working.

All of earth was affected by this, undoubtedly. How could a single soul not be tormented by the unbearable screaming of the entire world? Well, actually, if you were deep in an underground lab, then you wouldn't be able to hear anything outside, so there was one person who had no idea about all this: Zim.

Zim was dilly-dallying around in his lab when suddenly Gir broke through the metal of the elevator doors. Screaming obnoxiously, he ran as fast as he could through the corridor and straight into Zim's back.

"GIR! What's wrong with you! I'm busy playing Internet Blackjack -- I mean, recording data," Zim blabbed out in anger. Gir ignored him completely.

"Master! Everything's all explodey outside!" Gir exclaimed, panicked. He looked up at Zim in worry, then took out an Airhead and shoved it into his mouth (with the wrapper still on).

"_Explodey_?" Zim raised his eyebrow.

"Uh-huh, everything's on fire and it's raining stuff that's not rain."

Zim ran into the elevator quickly, leaving Gir to eat his still-wrapped Airhead. This had better be for real, Zim thought as it went up. Then he noticed the open hole in the door in the shape of Gir. Zim sighed.

When the elevator stopped at the trashcan in Zim's kitchen, he already could see that Gir was right: Through the window in the living room, Zim could see the chaos -- thick, sinister smoke engulfing his whole base and people racing around crazily.

Zim couldn't believe it. Earth was being destroyed, and he had nothing to do with it? This was crazy, that was _his_ job!

"GIR! Get up here, we're going to find out what's going on!" Zim screamed. Gir appeared within two seconds and the two ran out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZIM, GIR, TAK, MIMI, DIB, OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY! Just the fic and the storyline. Enjoy!**

* * *

Zim and Gir stood outside in the midst of the chaos of the cul-de-sac.

"Quickly, Gir, get in the Voot! But we must go the back way as to conceal ourselves from the enemy," Zim instructed as they both jumped in the huge ship and flew away from the house. Then he realized that it wouldn't matter if anyone saw him, since he wouldn't get a chance to take over the earth now--it had already been done.

"I like paper," Gir drooled. Zim looked strangely at him and went on looking for anything that might have caused all this. All he saw was a bunch of fire, water and floods where there wasn't fire, and a lot of people just running around everywhere. (Basically the same thing over and over again.)

An hour into his search, Zim spotted something large. Huge, in fact. Huger than Dib's colossal head. It was some kind of castle, like an empire or something, where most of the humans were gathered. Zim stopped the Voot and looked down on it. But he didn't get very long to look at it, because the Voot runner suddenly dropped fast.

It was a roller coaster for Gir and Zim. Loud screaming filled the silence of the Voot as they fell faster and faster. Then ----- nothing. Zim regained his bearings quickly and looked out the window. There was a robot-looking thing -- a familiar thing to him -- it was a SIR!

"Mimi! Bring them to me," a muffled voice said. The SIR threw a cold stare towards Zim and Gir and moved. Behind it was none other than Tak!

She stood proudly, her hands on her hips, staring at Zim with a clever smirk on her mouth. Zim had to suppress the serious compulsion to run out of the Voot runner and kiss her with all that he had; Tak's flaming, roaring personality never left him. Instead, Zim opened the roof of the Voot and stepped out. Before he could do anything, Mimi clasped his boot leg and dropped him to the ground. How degrading, in front of Tak and all. Mimi didn't wait for Gir, she just pulled him out of the ship and threw him down next to Zim.

"This time, who's the _real_ invader, Zim?" Tak spoke slowly. She instensified her glare at him.

"Tak! How did you get back..."

"The Tallests..." Tak began, but Zim interrupted.

"How did you get back?"

"The Tallests..."

"How did you get back?"

Tak sighed very heavily. Zim withdrew, cast under her spell.

"_The Tallests_ sent someone to look for me. They found me and returned me to the Massive. They gave me personalized equipment just for this -- I'm the ruler of this planet, Zim. It's mine now!" And with that, Tak took several minutes to laugh evilly.

Zim cut her off. "Yes, Tak. I understand you have an evil side. Now, down to business."

He stood up, followed by Gir. Mimi strode over to Tak, kicking Gir along the way.

"THIS IS MY PLANET, TAK! I THOUGHT WE SETTLED THIS THE LAST TIME!" Zim screeched. Tak remained unphased.

"Face it, Zim! You've been here for years, and these people didn't consider you a threat more thn a field mouse! And I take over the entire planet in less than fifteen minutes!"

"You owe me a new planet, then," Zim whined. Tak scoffed.

"You're just jealous because I'm a better invader than you."

"Are you drunk, Tak? Because I can't be hearing what I'm hearing. Are you saying that you might be a better invader than me?"

Tak took a moment to look very doubtfully at Zim. She couldn't believe how stupid he was being -- oh, wait, yes, she could.

"Yes, Zim. I am saying that."

Hearing this, Zim made a series of angry grunting noises, pulling at his antennae and kicking his right foot repeatedly. Tak watched in amusement. Gir joined him by pretending to punch at the air. It was all a bit retarded.

Finally, Zim stopped. "Oooh...you...YOU!" he pointed critically at Tak. She smiled devillishly back at him. "Yoooooooouuu...are no match for ZZZIIIIIIMMM!"

Tak just stared. She stepped back, though, when Zim started foaming at the mouth.

"I'M A BETTER INVADER THAN YOU! I DESERVE ANOTHER CHANCE!" He shouted as he ran into his Voot again. Gir followed, still punching at something invisible.

"Sure, Zim, sure," Tak nodded.

"I challenge you! I CHALLENGE YOUUUU, TAK! You shall see that I am more superior than you! We'll just see how many of the planets you dominate. WE SHALL SEE, AND YOU SHALL FIND THAT I AM BETTER!...THAN YOU!..."

"SHUT UP!" Tak screeched back at him. Zim flew off, laughing maniacally on the way into space, and Tak turned to her human slaves that she had picked out when she took over.

"Hey, you," she began to one of them -- Dib -- "Watch this place while I'm gone, okay?" Dib's eyes lit up (for some reason, I don't know! If you were chosen to watch the earth, well, wouldn't your eyes light up, too!). And with that, Tak and Mimi jumped in their Voot and disappeared into the clouds and into space.


End file.
